This five day course is designed for physicians, physicists, engineers, and technicians to master the fundamentals of magnetic resonance imaging and stay abreast of the latest techniques in the rapidly evolving field of MRI. Lectures discuss the basic principles of magnetic resonance and cover high speed imaging techniques, cardiac imaging, and angiography. The physics and technology of each topic are discussed and then illustrated with examples from the clinical arena.